


Good to Be Home

by LunaticFrench



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex, Size Difference, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrench/pseuds/LunaticFrench
Summary: Drake and Ethan haven't seen each other since one became General Manager on 205 Live, and the other an NXT Superstar. It had been so long, and the former Rockstar Spud had still managed to be late.





	Good to Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! A quick warning before you start reading: I started watching TNA/Impact/whatever in late 2017, meaning I haven't seen their feud nor interactions while they were happening. But after seeing them together on social media, I kinda ended up shipping them, so...  
> PS: English isn't my mother tongue, mistakes might have slipped in while editing...

Maverick knew he was late as he looked up at the duplex Carter had indicated. The flat was pitched black, as if no one was still waiting for him. He sighed and cursed the weather, before entering the luxurious building. Hopefully, Ethan had thought about this scenario and had sent him the keys beforehand. He could enter their little home and face the empty silence around. He couldn’t see anything past the entrance if not for a bleak ray of flashing lights coming from the living room. He turned and smile. The television’s light was casting Ethan’s form asleep on the sofa.

He approached cautiously and dropped his baggage on the floor. Some soap opera was playing on the screen, a proof the man living here had been sleeping for a long time not to have switched channels. He tiptoed in his direction and simply observed him a moment. Fuzziness sparked in his heart, slithering through his veins to radiate his entire being. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, earning a low groan.

“Hey,” Ethan said, recognizing him at the second, “You’re late.”

“Thank you, I hadn’t realized,” he told him sarcastically, still stroking his soft locks, “The weather’s horrible outside, you know?”

“’Cause you’ve already seen bad weather inside?” he taunted, straightened up on the couch.

“And I was already late leaving the arena,” Drake continued, ignoring his mate's stupid comment, “I swear, managing these guys is like trying to keep fifteen pups in a wooden box.”

“Well, it gives you practice for when we'll raise our kids.”

“We're not having fifteen kids.”

“Nah, you're right. Ten’s enough,” he retorted with a smug smile.

Maverick only rolled his eyes at his remark and skirted the sofa to sit at his sides, on his own leg. Ethan looked at him fondly a second, before tugging him towards him by his collar. Their lips crashed hungrily. The small blond lost balance in the near attack and gripped his shoulders, not to fall onto him. His tongue passed Drake’s lips to claim his mouth. He tried to pull him closer, but got pushed away gently.

“I’m hungry,” Drake complained on his lips, “And I guess I still need to make dinner.”

“Nah,” Ethan replied, stealing a quick kiss, “I called the delivery guy.”

He nodded at the table to their right. A bag was lying on top, barely visible in the darkness.

“But it’s probably cold now since you’re late.”

Drake didn’t say anything but claimed another heated kiss. He nibbled at his bottom lip enough to hurt, but without drawing blood. He tried to pull away, but Ethan’s hand was behind his head, pulling closer, forcing him to climb on top of him for comfort. His own hands cupped his jaw. They kissed until panting and forced to breathe. Ethan leaned, but Drake’s thumb landed on his lips.

“I’m really hungry,” he stated.

Ethan let go, showing his palms open. Drake chuckled, knowing how reluctant he might be, and nuzzled his nose before standing up. He brought the bag to the kitchen, feeling Ethan’s gaze on him.

It seemed they’d be eating some noddle tonight, not that he minded in the least. He put the plastic containers in the microwave and simply waited. His mind focused on the rotation inside the machine, and he didn’t hear Ethan sneaking behind him. The taller man hugged him from behind, kissing the top of his head.

Though surprised, Drake rapidly relaxed into his embrace, resting his head on his torso and looking up at him. He knew he wore that same dumb smile on his lips, but he was too tired to hide it. Ethan bent to kiss his neck. One of his hands unbuttoned his shirt, his other pushed his hips backwards, towards him. He was rubbing against him and breathing on his skin. His fingers found a nipple and teased it slowly. Drake was rolling his hips and moaning softly. Ethan froze a second, and Drake got out of his trance.

“Who’s that?” he inquired, sniffling a certain spot on his shoulder.

“Oh, hum,” Drake thought rapidly about his day, rubbing the spot.

With his job as General Manager, he was in contact with many people throughout the day. He knew Ethan wouldn’t be worried about an Omega, so he could only think of a handful of men in his division.

“That must be Gulak. He’s quite tactile.”

“Tactile, huh?” Ethan groaned against his neck. His grip on his body tightened.

“Nothing like that,” Drake reassured him, “He did put his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly stated that he shouldn’t.”

“Wasn’t he the one that bought you flowers?”

The microwave’s alarm rang suddenly. Drake got out of his hold to open the door. He was glad their almost argument had been delayed. He didn’t have anything to hide, nothing had happened between his employees and himself, but Ethan was stubborn and jealous. He knew he was happy his mate wasn’t wrestling at the moment and loathed the smell of another Alpha on his skin. He passed him by to go to the living room, but knew Ethan was now on edge.

They ate in a silence only broken by the TV. They hadn’t changed the channel yet, and the constant bickering and drama displayed on screen seemed only to unnerve Ethan a little more. Drake looked around but couldn’t find the remote. He could feel the air getting heavier and more electric between them. He really didn’t want to fight with Ethan tonight, not after missing him for nearly a month.

“So, how you like it, Drake?” Ethan finally spoke, emphasizing his name.

“You don’t like it, do you?” Maverick sighed, looking up from his food.

“It’s… different.”

“You don’t like it.”

“At least, you're not a potato anymore.  Plus, I already called you stupider things,” he shrugged before resting his chin on his palm, “Drake. Drake Maverick. Drake.”

“Oh, shut up,” Drake snapped, “You’ll also have to change your name, Mr. Carter.”

“I know,” he replied pensively, “Would you care, though?”

“You know that, whatever your name is, you’re still the man I fall in love with.”

“Cheesy,” Ethan commented, but his eyes still glimmered at his words.

“It’s just true,” he shrugged, but looked back at his noodle as he felt warmth crept at his cheeks.

They finished eating and Drake put the containers and silverware in the sink. He felt too tired to clean them tonight. Maybe tomorrow after the cinema seance they had planned. He came back to the living room and saw Ethan idling on his feet. He probably was waiting for him. Drake arched an eyebrow, and the Alpha evaded his gaze suddenly.

“Are you hoping for something?” Drake mocked as he stepped towards him.

He tiptoed to kiss him, but Ethan only straightened out of his reach. He pouted as he heard him chuckle. He was just small, it wasn’t funny. He knew Ethan hoped for him to claw to him as he did countless times before, wrapped his arms around his neck and force him to bend at his level. However, they could be two to play this game.

“I guess not, then,” Maverick shrugged.

He turned around him and ignored his frustrated groan. He could feel his need in the air and took a longer step when he sensed he was about to hold him back. He himself was buzzing at his reactions, eager after spending over three weeks of abstinence.  He looked back and enjoyed the slight anger in his face with his hand still stretched towards him.

“I’m taking a shower,” Drake announced, “Need one?”

Drake was already naked, under the shower, and his back facing Ethan when the other man finished undressing. He sensed him stepping under the water and felt his hands roaming against his shoulders. He didn’t turn back, still ignoring the Alpha. He wondered how long he could play this game before Ethan snapped. His fingers traced their ways to his hips. His lips caressed his wet neck and shoulders, barely applying any pressure to be felt. His grip tightened, and he pulled him close, but not close enough for their skins to touch. Drake could feel his erection ghostling on his butt cheeks. He bit his lip not to bend over, nor roll his hips.

“Can you pass me the soap?” Ethan asked in the shell of his ear before capturing his lobe between his teeth.

He let go slowly, earning a quiet whimper from Drake. He nodded, not trusting his voice not to betray his true desires. Ethan offered his hand and he poured the almond-scent liquid into it. He was ready to pour some onto his own body, but Ethan stopped him. His soaped hands rubbed his back as Drake turned the water off. He trailed slow circles on his shoulders and shoulder blades. His thumbs massaged his nape to the roots of his blond hair, taking special care of his cervical. Drake felt he was dozing off under his fingers. He let his head rest against the shower wall and moaned with pleasure.

His hands traveled lower until cupping his flanks. He rubbed gently, knowing how sensitive he was there, before clawing his back. His nails weren’t long, and it gave a nice sensation that forced Drake to close his eyes. His thumbs circled his lower back, still applying pressure to his bones and muscles to relax and unknot his body. He traveled lower, caressing his cheeks that tensed at the touch. He didn’t linger there long. Drake was wriggling out of his fingers. He was ticklish as well around this region.

Ethan’s hands went around his hips to manage his torso. He traced his taut stomach, the barely visible abs. He stopped at his groin, earning a whimper of frustration, before going up to his torso. He rubbed his pectorals, the small spots of blond hairs. He twisted his nipple as his other hand went back to his hip. He bucked against him and Drake thrust back, moaning.

“Did I hurt you?” he falsely worried, “I can stop if you want.”

Drake shook his head, straightening up now that his hands were on his hips. He looked up at him and saw the same desire he felt melting his core. He sensed his cock pulsed against his back. He only wanted one thing now: bend over and be filled by the Alpha behind him.

“So, what do you say?” Ethan teased, turning the faucet on and letting the water cleanse his body.

Drake turned to face him. He held on his torso due to his legs feeling weak suddenly. He tiptoed to kiss his neck and bit his collarbone. He needed it so badly.

“With your words, mate,” Ethan ordered, sliding his hands on his cheeks.

“Don’t stop,” he murmured, bucking against his fingers slithering his way near his hole.

Ethan growled of delight before leaning and kissing his forehead. Drake tried to catch his lips, but the Alpha was just mere millimeters out of reach. He could only moan as a complaint, clawing at his torso disapprovingly. It made Ethan chuckled, eyes locked on his to witness all his little reactions as his fingers kept circling around, poking only for a moment before withdrawing and letting the blond whimper and wiggle.

Drake knew he was the one who started teasing, but realized he had burned his hands this time. He was the one ready to burst, pleading in moaned words for release. The pleasure was burning his body, spending sparks down below and numbing his mind, but still out of reach, caged firmly. Only Ethan had the key, if he only agreed to let him go.

He was desperate, and Ethan didn't seem to end his small teases anytime soon. His hands were now on his cheeks, massaging and squeezing, letting the pulp of his fingers touch his hole. Drake swore loudly and bucked his hips, but still the Alpha didn't comply. His hand traveled southward and seized his throbbing member. Ethan groaned as his initiative. He bowed down and tried to kiss him, but suddenly remembered what he was doing and bit his neck just enough to let a mark until the next day. Drake stroked him lazily but applied special care to the head.

They were drowning in the other's eyes, testing their limits and hoping for the other one to give up. Both were stubborn, but Ethan closed his eyes suddenly. He grabbed Drake's wrist, forcing him to stop.

“This close already?” Drake couldn't help but mocked, though his voice shook.

“Funny, huh? Well, I guess that means you won't come until I do,” he raised an eyebrow, hoping the Omega would play the game.

Drake was already quite far off. His question sounded like an order in his mind. A wave of lust and fear crashed at the same time. He wanted it, yet he didn't. He didn't have much time to think about his command that Ethan grabbed his thighs and lifted him up. The blond secured himself against him by wrapping his legs around his waist. In this position, the head of his cock was brushing against his hole. Enough to be felt, not enough to fill him. He wiggled as an attempt to get it inside of him, but Ethan had a firm hold on him.

The Alpha didn't move, only focused on the small man in his arms with a tilted head. Drake was on edge, frustrated and humping what he could to gain a little friction. Ethan's eyes were burning his soul, igniting every cell in his body and melting his mind into a puddle of incoherent thoughts. Still, he didn't move. He only stared as the Omega was dying to feel. Drake wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned to kiss him, to make him realize how bad he wanted him at this instant. Ethan stretched his neck, looking up at the last moment.

“You bloody prick,” Drake spat before biting savagely his collarbone.

He heard Ethan hissed. His hand tugged at his hair, forcing him to back off. There wasn't any anger in his eyes, just lust and desire. He seemed to finally comprehend how willing his partner was. He left the bathroom for the bedroom, which door had mercifully been left open. He walked with Drake around him with ease and threw him carefully, yet strongly, onto the bed.

The blond refused to let go of him. His hands were still locked on his neck. He pulled him in his fall and finally, due to the surprise, tasted his lips. The sole touch made him moan and twitch. He kissed him like he was an oasis in the desert. Their tongues met in his mouth, dancing and juggling around one another in a heated ball. Ethan tried to let go more than once, but Drake would bite him and groan for him to stay. The brunet finally rested his hand on his pulsing neck, a warning the other man understood at the second. He undid his hold and let Ethan stood up again.

The Alpha then grabbed one of his thighs to turn them around. Drake was now lying on his stomach and, without being told, assumed as much position as he could. He rested on his calves, his back carving sensually. He stretched an arm, flexed the other and put his head down. Ethan growled lowly, delighted at the scene. He squeezed one of his cheeks, before slapping it teasingly. Drake moaned as the aftershock sparked around his body. His legs were already shaking and his hole twitching for more.

Ethan parted his cheeks and Drake whimpered at the sole thought his lust would finally be quenched. He begged for more, wiggling lusciously at his touch. However, it wasn't his cock that met with him, but something more muscular and wet. His tongue poked at his hole, then lapped vertically slowly. The Omega cried at the contact. It wasn't what he had wanted, but the pleasure ran through his veins faster than his blood.

Ethan circled around him slowly, then poked slightly and kissed him almost apologetically. He repeated it enough times to drive Drake mad. The pleasure was there, lurking in his loins, but not enough to electrify his body and send him over the edge. He rocked against Ethan's mouth, but the Alpha didn't care. He moved at his own torturously slow rhythm and bit his cheek when Drake tried to put his hand on his head. The Omega was obliged to grip the sheet to maintain what little lucidity he still had while Ethan was flipping his tongue against him.

He could feel the tears filled with frustration falling in the corners of his eyes, rolling to his nose and tickling his face. It seemed like Ethan felt it as well, his tongue poked deeper, finally. The blond let out an acute cry at the intrusion. He had wanted that so badly that every muscle seemed to tense in a second. His hips rolled and pushed for more contact. His tongue circled inside him, his smooth lips were kissing him. It was bliss, it was ecstasy. It was exactly what Drake needed to reach his climax.

But the Alpha withdrew his tongue and the blond felt empty again. He groaned in annoyance and looked back at Ethan. Turning his neck to this angle was painful, but he couldn't care less right now.

“You can't come until I do,” the brunet reminded him, quite the sadistic smile on his face.

Drake whined, pleading for mercy with his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. Even naked on all fours, with his displayed rear dripping with slick and saliva, he still had his pride. He wouldn't beg aloud, not until every single logical bit of thoughts in his mind had been consumed with pleasure. Meaning, in a few minutes when he was this aroused.

Ethan kneeled behind him, his member brushing against his cheeks. He wiggled his hips to caress them, to hear Drake whimper again. The Omega could only wait, but his hips rolled, and his legs quivered impatiently. He finally felt something burying inside of him. If it felt good, it only was but for a moment. It was too small, too thin. A single digit.

“Come on!” Drake snapped, drooling on his arm and the sheets, “I don't… need this.”

“You sure?” the Alpha spoke with a raw and husky tone that made the man below him shiver.

The blond nodded, not quite trusting his voice not to break at this moment. He needed the cock and knot of his Alpha inside of him, stretching his insides and claiming him as rightfully his. Sure, Ethan had a certain size and girth and he was, well, below regular height. But he couldn't care less about the pain at the moment. He wanted his Alpha. Right. Now.

“Turn around,” Ethan commanded on his skin before scraping his neck, “I wanna look at you.”

Drake groaned, annoyed. He bucked back at his member behind him. Maybe if he was desperate enough, the Alpha would give in and just slide inside of him. Ethan bit him again, harder, and Drake knew he had to comply. He turned to his back, then wrapped his legs around him and pulled him close. He needed to be filled, but the Alpha was immobile. His dark eyes were locked into his soul, burning his heart and bones. It took his breath away and Drake pulled him even closer to taste his lips, to breathe again. He was wired up, electrified, whimpering at his sole proximity.

The brunet gripped his hips, his nails digging into the smooth and warm skin. He emitted a low growl, his breath shuddering. Drake realized how wanton his Alpha was, how much he had bottled up his desires until this very moment. He had been waiting for this moment as long as the blond did, dreaming of his warm insides tightening around his knot and his moans, blissful and broken, echoing in the dark room. They couldn't wait, not after being separated for so long. Drake held him against him, pleading in his ears for things he couldn't even utter in logical sentences. His body undulated against his, begging to be penetrated, to feel Ethan inside of him after all his teases and flirts. He was clawing his back, nibbling his ear and bucking his hips. Anything. Anything to feel his Alpha inside of him.

And Ethan finally held his hips in place and thrust inside of him. He entered him slowly, not enter burying half his length inside the Omega. He knew how small he was compared to him. He might be a lion, a gazelle, but still felt petite and fragile below him. Drake rolled his head backwards and cried his pleasure to finally be stretched by his Alpha. Though his slick running down his thighs onto the sheets, the pain was burning his insides as he tried to get used to the intrusion. Ethan was so broad, and he was so small. He could feel the Alpha's arms shake on either side of him. The heat wrapped around him was tempting to give in. He could've thrust mercilessly right now, and the blond would have to take it, but he didn't. Perspiration was running down his back and face, drops falling on Drake's quivering body as he adjusted.

The Omega quickly wanted more, impaling himself on his length and whimpering as waves of pleasure wired every cell in his body. It was a mind-blowing experience to feel this bliss after three weeks of abstinence. Three weeks of smelling these Alpha scents and wanting nothing more than his at his sides. Ethan understood he was ready and thrust his hips eagerly. Drake arched his back, another spark of delight numbing his mind and eliciting a cry. The brunet was groaning on top of him, his savage moves making the bed creak each time. It wasn't the tender love-makings they had been used to, but something more bestial and primitive. A simple quench of needs.

Drake was shaking below Ethan. He hid his blush and moans in the crook of his neck. His hands were locked on his back, clawing deeper into the skin with each thrust. Ethan knew where to hit him, even in his state listening to his most basic instincts. The blond wanted to come, to bring himself to the edge after so much, but he knew he couldn't. He frowned and bottled up, moaned through gritted teeth as another spark ignited his groin.

Ethan was still growling his pleasure, sinking inside of him with lethal precision. His teeth were still gazing Drake's neck, making it even so harder not to come. His rhythm lost its logic suddenly as his voice became huskier. His hands suddenly slid underneath Drake and pulled him in a sitting position. He moved the Omega as he pleaded, impaling him rapidly on his member. Their eyes met in the darkness, a mix of pleasure and lust glimmering with the lights outside. Drake evaded the fire in his eyes to kiss his neck and delayed for a few moments his climax. He swore in-between broken praises, his head aching deliciously.

The Alpha thrust deeper and his knot buried itself inside the blond. The stretch burned his bottom and melted his mind. It was too much, he had wanted it for too long. A final wave crashed into his core and he came while his body shuddered in bliss. He painted both their torsos and cried his Alpha's name. The smell of his come ignited Ethan even more, his thrusts made Drake bounce on him like a rag doll. His teeth sank into his shoulder as punishment not to have respected his order. He drew blood that aroused him to the edge. He stilled inside his Omega's hypersensitive body. Drake felt his member twitch inside of him as his seed bred his body.

They remained a moment panting and embracing one another. The world was tangling around Drake, holding onto his Alpha like he was a lifeguard. Ethan was the first to regain composure. He rose his head from his collarbone and stroke his jaw fondly.

“Sorry if I was a bit rough, it's just been so long,” he apologized, kissing his forehead shining with sweat.

“Don't,” he reassured, breathing heavily, “It was… wahoo!”

His mind was clouded by the aftershock. He couldn't find words and only hugged his Alpha tighter, until his arms hurt. Ethan seized the opportunity to turn them around, so Drake could lay on his torso, regaining his true self.

“You know, I won't mind our schedules if it's always that intense.”

Drake only groaned to complain. All the mating in the world couldn't take away the ache of being separated for weeks on.

“Just hurry up and come to SmackDown,” he retorted, nuzzling his torso and feeling his entire body still shake deliciously.

“I might end up to Raw, and you might be at Full Sails one day,” Ethan pinpointed, stroking his hair affectionately.

Drake tried to blindly shush him, but his hand fell rather on his nose than his mouth. He heard the Alpha chuckling and felt him bend over to kiss his head. He knew the brunet was right. They didn't need to worry about any of it right now. They had each other, and that was all that mattered: being home in the arms of his mate.


End file.
